The Brother I Never Knew
by journey maker
Summary: In this story, Mokuba is having trouble relating to Seto and visa versa.. Please read and review, please tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, or the song in this story.

Chapter One

If anyone has ever seen the Kaiba brothers together, they'd swear that they were almost the mirror image of each other, but that was so far from the truth.

Seto being the CEO of Kaiba Corp., he had to work long grueling hours, hours that kept him away from home and his little brother.

Mokuba was raised almost by the staff at the Manor, something that he was use to; in fact when Seto did get some time off, Mokuba almost never spent it with him.

You see Mokuba was so use to being alone, that if his brother got some time to be with him, Mokie wouldn't know what to do or say to him.

Sure, there were times when Mokuba would miss his brother, but those were rare, you see, when you're left alone, or somewhat alone, you begin to find things to take the place of the loneliness, and that's exactly what Mokuba did.

One day when Seto got time away from work, he asked Mokuba, "What you like to do something today?"

Mokuba just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, whatever do you want to do?"

That wasn't the answer that Seto was looking for, so he just said, "I guess we could go out to dinner, then when we get home, I'm sure that you have homework to do."

So that's what they did, it was so quiet at their table that you could almost cut the silence with a knife. It was always like that when they were together.

Seto did miss the times when they would laugh and play, but those times were in the past, now he had to work hard to keep the company going, so that he could give his brother what he never had, to bad he didn't realize that all Mokie wanted was him.

So that was the beginning and the end of what the brothers use to have, you see, Seto kept working those grueling hours and Mokuba just gave up all hope that they would be the way they use to be.

As time passed, they became strangers that passed by in the hallway of the Manor, or as they walked through life. Seto locked himself behind the doors of his Office and Mokie did the same thing with his bedroom doors.

No one could have predicted what happen next, it was a rainy night, the limo that Seto was riding in, went into a tailspin, flipped several times and when it stopped, both the driver and Seto were dead.

Mokuba was sitting home waiting for his brother to get there so he could tell Seto that he's decided to move out, he was going to be living with a friend, but he never got to talk to his brother, in fact when he turned on the television, there was a News Break.

_**The reporter was talking about a horrific accident, the limo that was driving down the road, hit a large puddle of water, went into a tailspin and the result was it flipped several times; the occupants of the limo were killed immediately.**_

Today there are two funerals, one for the driver of the limo and the other for Seto Kaiba, who also died in that horrific accident.

As Mokuba sat there, he just stared at the casket, and as tears ran down his face he tried to remember his brother, but for some reason he was having trouble, it was almost as if they had never met.

As Mokuba sat there, his mind drifted back a few months, he was sitting in his room listening to the radio, when he was trying to find a song he liked, and he got onto a Western station and they were playing a song.

As he listened to the words, he started to cry, the words described how his brother was and how he really never knew Seto, how he wanted to turn back time, to when he and Seto would laugh and just have fun, but that wouldn't ever happen.

He turned up the volume and listened to this song:

The greatest man I never knew  
Lived just down the hall  
And everyday we said hello  
But never touched at all  
He was in his paper  
I was in my room  
How was I to know he thought I hung the moon

The greatest man I never knew  
Came home late every night  
He never had too much to say  
Too much was on his mind  
I never really knew him  
Oh and now it seems so sad  
Everything he gave to us took all he had

Then the days turned into years  
And the memories to black and white  
He grew cold like an old winter wind  
Blowing across my life

The greatest words I never heard  
I guess I'll never hear  
The man I thought would never die  
He's been dead almost a year  
He was good in business  
But there was still business left to do  
He never said he loved me  
Guess he thought I knew

When the song was over, the D.J. said, "That was Reba McEntire singing, boy that can bring anyone to tears."

Tear ran down Mokuba's face as he remembered that day, then Roland helped him stand up and he said, "Mokuba, we have to leave and go to the Ceremony."

Mokuba blinked, and said, "Alright, when we get home, will Seto be there?"

Mokuba Kaiba was committed to one of the best Mental Institutions, where he remained until the day he died, the death of his brother was just too much for him to take.

THE END..


End file.
